


Velo por ti

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Fate (in the form of an unfeeling bureaucrat) conspires against Seriker. That doesn't mean they won't survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraclesAndObstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/gifts).



> I wanted to thank you for your recent run of fics. Enjoy my first ever Seriker!
> 
> Title is from the European Spanish dub of "It Will Be Me" from "Brother Bear 2" and translates to "I [will] watch over/look after you."

It is said that G-d started matchmaking as soon as He finished creating the universe, yet considers matchmaking as difficult as splitting the Red Sea. That is why the bond between soulmates is so strong - when the L-rd above makes something, it is made to last.

Sergio and Iker didn't need a magical tattoo or the sudden appearance of color in the world to know that they were soulmates. Their chemistry on and off the pitch, the surge of emotions they felt when they touched or made love, and the subtle pain that disappeared when they were together were the proof they needed.

When Iker signed the contract sending him to Porto, it felt like the rich man who owned Real Madrid was no mortal being, but rather a devil trying to burn the bond between the soulmates. Hours later, as Sergio cried in the embrace of a sobbing Iker, the Sevillan prayed to the merciful G-d in which he'd always believe to make all this a nightmare. And when the men said their goodbyes in the airport, they felt their bond tremble under the weight of miles and schedules and competition.

Yet, when Iker struggled to sleep in a not-yet-familiar house, he could have sworn he heard Sergio whisper, "I'll do whatever it takes to guard you, nene. Close your eyes."

And when Sergio felt ready to burst into tears when he saw a different name on the Real Madrid #1 shirt, he heard Iker's voice tell him, "I'll always have your back, Sese. No need to cry."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> The beginning comes from Jewish texts; I can provide further explanation if needed.


End file.
